


Same Time Next Week?

by TrenchcoatRats



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, These Two's Version Of It Anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatRats/pseuds/TrenchcoatRats
Summary: Nisha's tired of Lynchwood being quiet and Jack misses his girlfriend, the solutions for either do not have to be mutually exclusive.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Same Time Next Week?

Nisha pushes her hat up, looking across Lynchwood passively. There’s not a damn person out except for her, hasn’t been for days now. People have been starting to catch on, either ducking out to the Fast Travel machine or to the nearest Catch-A-Ride to get the hell out of Lynchwood the minute her back’s turned. Those that stay have been doing so as far into their homes as they could manage. All in all, dull day after day with minimal action. What was even the point in a forcible takeover as sheriff if she wasn’t able to do anything with her unchecked power? Not too long ago she was shooting idiot after idiot on Elpis and coming back to Helios for a financial paycheck and then a more _physical_ one with her employer-boyfriend. But now she was wondering if this is all power did for someone, keep them in one place doing fuck all, but unable to leave because these idiots wouldn’t know what to do without her around. 

Her ECHO begins to chime again, Jack’s been calling like clockwork for the past several days, building on her frustration. His neediness is cute when it’s paired with his bloodlust but just by itself it can get absolutely grating, especially when it’s the only damn thing worth mentioning each day. He never even actually _says_ what he wants when he’s been calling, always “ _Niiiiiiiishaaaaa please come up to Helios, I’ve got something totally awesome to show you. Like that corrosive pistol I used on that R &D dickwad last time you were here, which was a Really Long Time Ago and I totally miss you babe, but amped up by like a _**_lot_** _”_ or _“Nisha, babe! You’ve been ignoring my calls lately and I just wanted to know what’s up with that? Like, I haven’t done anything wrong, unless you’re counting laughing when your best bra got busted up or when your shirt came out bubblegum pink because_ someone _was too impatient to get the bloodstains out before sex --amateur move, I told you so!-- or when your cowboy hat fell down my murder trapdoor and got all gucky with bozo gore and-okay maybe I can see why you’d be mad at me but c’monnnnnnnnn Nisha I_ promise _you’ll like this surprise!_ _Swear on my grandma’s grave and all.”_ She’d listen to the messages while she cleaned her gun and then keep listening to them into the night. He was a dumbass piece of work, but that wasn’t what kept her away, or even any sort of flaw with him. His temper was a piece of work, and her smirking or outright laughing at whatever situation had him worked into a frenzy always made things wildly unpredictable and fun. She wouldn’t go so far as admitting she missed her boyfriend, but she did. She just had other things to deal with.

Like the fact that she wasn’t sure if “enjoying his company and getting wildly turned on by his violence” was all she could really apply to her relationship with Jack. And also the whole situation where there were _no_ dumbasses she could work out her frustration on. Just a few headshots, maybe after shooting out a knee and watching them try to crawl away in terror, that’s all that it would take. Probably.

She runs a hand over her forehead to wipe the sweat away and looks up at the blinding sun. Too early to call it a day, but she knows she’ll just be sweating through her layers and stinking up her laundry pile if she stays out here for another hour. What to do, what to do, she thinks before hearing soft steps behind her. She’s got a pistol out and pointing at the poor bastard before they have time to realize how stupid of a mistake they made. But, it’s not one of her people.

Unless her people have taken to writing “Hyperion-Gram!!” on their foreheads with permanent marker. She’s not really in the position to know one way or another. But she knows Jack’s writing by now, scrawled across form after form. She doesn’t have any interest in the inner workings of a company, but the number of times she’s shown up for “post-mission briefings” that have decidedly little in the way of actual conversation have made sure that she is familiar with the name written at the bottom of the forms she’s peeling off sweat soaked parts of her back. Why Jack still clings to the paper aspect of paperwork, she can’t understand. 

The Hyperion-Gram in question has been sweating buckets in the few seconds she’s taken to inspect them, eyes darting between the barrel and her face before looking back at the barrel. Not armed, not familiar with weaponry judging by the soft hands being clenched and unclenched unconsciously, no shield either. So Jack probably doesn’t give a shit if she kills them or not, as long as she hears the message. 

“What,” she says low, not lowering her weapon.

“I-I was asked to c-come and see you by Handsome Jack himself ma’am-sir-sheriff? He says that he w-wants to see you in his o-office as soon as p-possible.” 

“Really? He say why?” Her lips turn into a smile at the end of the question. It’s not a kind smile, but it still seems to relax the employee just slightly. Either they’re dumber than they look or they’ve been working at Hyperion for some time. 

“He...didn’t? Well, kinda. He-I’m. I was told to sing the message? But I can’t sing and I think that would just make you more upset with me and plus it was basically just repeating the part I already told you but making it a lot more annoying and-”

“Relax. I’m not going to kill you, as long as you don’t sing.” She lowers her gun, sighs, and looks out at the seemingly deserted town once again. “I’ll go see what he wants, you’ve done your job.” As soon as she hears a sigh of relief she turns back with a smirk. “Next time this happens, I hope you get sent. It’ll be even better to shoot you when you think you’re safe.” 

She walks past the now completely paled employee and makes her way to the Fast Travel machine and types in the code to Jack’s office. It, of course, does not take her right into his office, paranoid bastard. But it does let her stride by the rows of desks once inhabited by rustbucket after rustbucket, now crumbling apart in some trash heap or another. She thinks about that first Claptrap she met on Helios, how it said robots could feel intense pain in slow motion and shivers in delight at how much agony they must have been in during those final few seconds.

The door opens for her easily, but it’s not Jack at the desk. It looks like him, sure, sounds like him definitely, but that’s his point. Everyone’s favorite little doppelganger sits at Jack’s chair playing some sort of rhythm game from the sounds of it, each note making a cat sound. They all show their mental damage in different ways, she guesses. She clears her throat to get his attention and he jerks up.

“Howdy, handsome. Jack said he needed to see me?”

He bolts up from the seat like he just realized the sheer number of times she and Jack have fucked in it and makes from the door. “Nope, don’t know what you’re talking about Nisha and if you’ll excuuuuuuse me, I’d like to make it out of here before I have to find out. I still wake up in a cold sweat sometimes about the _last_ time Jack “needed to see you”.”

Nisha smirks. “Better that instead of how those dumbass mouthbreathers ended up.”

He snorts in agreement as he reaches the door, keeping a casual distance from her. He’s not afraid of her, not like he was when they first met. She’s...glad. Athena and Aurelia are gone and Wilhelm’s not exactly conversational partner material, so not-Jack’s good to have around. He’s grown on her, in a way that’s distinctly different from Jack himself. 

The door opens for him and Nisha doesn’t think she’ll ever get over the split second surreality at seeing the two of them staring at each other. The bits of not-Jack she could already barely piece out completely fade away and it’s just two Jack’s meeting each other with the same half-smirk. Jack blinks in surprise at almost bumping into his double, before reaching a hand up and patting his double’s cheek with a grin. 

“Since you clearly aren’t busy, why don’t you pop on down to Marketing, assholes could use some classic looming and terrorizing for cutting their deadlines close.”

Not-Jack sighs in what sounds like contentment as he steps past Jack, stretching his arms out and cracking his knuckles, acknowledging the order in a loose two fingered salute before heading out in a pace just a hair beyond ego-heavy strutting. Jack watches him with contentment in his eyes until he’s no longer in sight, a smile on his face still. “I had the kid injected with some of my DNA couple days ago and it’s been setting in beautifully, let me tell you. Hey, is it still a no on that whole threesome idea I had, ‘cause--”

“Yeah, it is.” Her tone doesn’t allow for any arguing on that front anymore. She doesn’t see the same physical appeal in him that Jack seems to and with the introduction of DNA injections it would probably be like being in bed with two Jack’s at once rather than just looking like it. 

Jack sighs like he’s been given horribly disappointing news before shaking his head. “Eh, that’s fine. I’ve got something else I can use him for then.” He looks over at Nisha then and without warning picks her up. She tenses at the sudden change, but Jack’s not suicidal. Both of her arms are still free and they both know she could knock him flat on his ass with one quick move of her boot she wants. As is, she runs a hand along the back of his neck, playing with the bit of hair not gelled to hell and back and running her nails gently across his neck, feeling him shiver slightly at the contact.

Mr Big Bad CEO’s been feeling a bit touch starved, she’d say. 

When he slides himself into his chair and gets settled, she leans in close enough that he’d be able to feel her breath on his skin without the mask. “You’re lucky you’re cute, trying shit like that with me,” she warns, before moving a hair closer to kiss him. He eagerly kisses her back and she can feel his hands shifting slightly, wanting to touch her but knowing to hold off until she gives the go ahead. Good boy. 

She breaks the kiss to better settle on both him and the chair before looking over at him from her new position. “Were you really that desperate to see me again?”

Jack moves his head slightly and makes an ehhh sound. “Like, the sex? Good, missed that, missed you too, but that’s not why I called you. Speaking of, how’d you like that little twerp office twink I sent your way? They hit all those high notes like I asked?”

She lets out a small sigh at Jack’s topic jump, even knowing he’ll find his way back around to the original point soon enough. “Unfortunately, yes. Nice touch with the little stars and dicks you drew, by the way, really got the point across that you sent them.”

Jack cackles before leaning in and kissing her quickly once on both cheeks and then twice on the lips. She smiles and rolls her eyes at him before reaching an arm to pull his head a bit further down, letting her run her hand through his hair, tugging at the strands damn near glued together until they begin to separate. He sighs in contentment at the contact and the miniscule bursts of pain in his scalp before making a quiet sound of realization. “Oh yeah, the point!” He says quietly, “I’ve got a little surprise for you, but you’ve gotta stay here a few days while it gets ready.”

“I dunno, Jack. Lynchwood gets antsy when I’m not around for a few hours, let alone what they’d probably do if I went AWOL for a few days.”

Jack huffs out a laugh. “That’s part of the surprise, Nish.”

She tugs harshly on his hair once as a warning. “Better be a helluva surprise then.”

“Cross my heart, babe.”

The following few days cause the death of more than a few of Jack’s vests and jackets, each equally ripped to shreds, his wrists rubbed raw and red for everyone dumb enough to make a show of staring to see. According to a personnel report, at least three employees were found dead for not having the correct shade of lipstick Nisha wanted. They had it as “at least” in the report due to the sheer number of pieces the bodies were in. Jack rolls his eyes at that implied explanation in the report before closing out of it with a scoff. 

Nisha, meanwhile, carefully applies her new lipstick, smirking in satisfaction at the tube’s color when she’s finished. Jack watches her with a smile and says without even thinking, “God, every time I see how hot you get when you’re violent, I fall in love all over again.”

It’s the first time either of them have said the l-word and she’s not about to draw attention to that fact. Jack’s a dumbass, but he’s not stupid, doubtlessly he knows that fact too. So she just walks up to him and smiles before patting his cheek, looking at him softly. She’s not ready to say it yet, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel the same way. But she knows he’s smart enough to realize what she’s saying with this gesture. 

They stay like that for a minute before fast traveling back down to Lynchwood. It’s like life has been reborn in the town, she can hear footsteps and chatter just from where they’re standing. Jack rests his hands partway into his pockets and leans against a dusty wall with a smirk. “Yeah, so, your surprise? I’ve been having supplies shot down near Lynchwood that’s conveniently poorly defended. They’ve all been looted of your standard stuff, guns, shields, the like. Course, all of them are defective products I wouldn’t put in employees’ hands, let alone actual customers...but I knew they’re too stupid to actually inspect anything they can get their bandit hands on.”

Nisha takes a second to think about that before gasping in excitement and looking at Jack with bloodlust and love in her eyes. “Gotta say, it’s the _best_ when they think they have a chance right before I rip it out of their twitching fingers.” She pulls out her gun with a grin, noticing Jack do the same.

“I’ll even let you take the first shot.” He says lowly with a grin.

“Oh, _let_ me? This is my town, handsome. I’ll have the bodies all piled up while you’re still reloading for the first time.” She strides out and sees the small crowds gathered across town, none smart enough to have spotted her and bought themselves those precious few seconds longer. She picks the meanest looking bandit and fires a shot to the head, causing heads to whip towards her. Dread, fear, hatred, oh she’s _missed_ getting to see those looks.

She wasn’t lying when she said that she’d be running circles around Jack. But she admires his enthusiasm, the way he laughs just as loud and long as she does when someone makes a particularly satisfying explosion of blood and gore after a well-placed shot. It couldn’t have lasted longer than two hours before there’s no living person aside from them out in the streets, but it felt like the best eternity she had ever felt. 

She takes in a deep breath, her sides hurting from laughing for so long. She’s got blood all over her coat, but she’s sure as hell not gonna trash it. Hopefully it’ll leave behind a bit of a stain behind after she washes it, reminding everyone who’s still here of today. Looking to Jack, she can see he’s similarly splattered, with some on his face and mask even. She doesn’t know when he let someone get close enough to splash him like that, but considering he looks fine she doesn’t really care. 

She walks over to him, grabbing an arm to yank him closer. While he’s blinking in surprise, she licks a streak of blood off his mask with a long swipe of her tongue. When she pulls away, Jack’s eyes are wide and wild, focused on her. After a long second, he grins and pulls her in for a kiss. When they break apart it shifts into more of a smirk before he asks, “Same time next week?”

Nisha nips at his lip before murmuring, “The sex, or the bloodbath?”

Jack laughs quietly, “Who said it had to be an either/or situation?”

He makes a compelling point.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, Dali!! Hope this hits what you wanted, I had an absolute BLAST writing it


End file.
